


Emma Swan: Saviour

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is really deep in denial about the whole curse thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Swan: Saviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/gifts).



“I'm telling you, you need to break the curse!” Henry held the book flat, pointing to the images held in the pages. “It's your job, you need to do it!”

“Henry,” Emma sighed, “curses don't exist.” He scowled. Emma didn't notice. “Now eat your candy bar. I need to get you home before Regina comes back from work.”

Henry sighed.

**xXx**

Jefferson's return – not that it was a return, Emma was pretty sure the guy was faster than he seemed – saw him dragging her out of the diner, and over towards Mr. Gold's shop. He pulled out the old looking box. “Come on, Saviour, we're going on a little trip,” he said.

“...Via hat?” Emma remarked. “Listen, I don't know what Henry's convinced you to do but...”

“I told you, I don't know the Queen's father,” Jefferson said. He grabbed her arm. “Now hang on. You're going to get a dose of another real world.” He jumped. When Emma came to, she found herself in some crazed psychadelic land.

“What the hell?” she muttered.

“Welcome to Wonderland,” Jefferson's voice came from behind her. She turned around, eyes wide. “Starting to believe in curses now?” She continued to stare, eyes wide, as she looked around. Nothing was said, and Jefferson sighed. “Listen--”

“Nice try,” Emma cut in. “But you do know drugging people is illegal right?” She was glaring. “Whatever the hell it is you put in my coffee, it better wear off soon.” She was still denying it. She was in another world, and still denying it.

Jefferson stared. “Well, we're _screwed_.”

**xXx**

Regina had had enough. No matter what she did, Emma Swan was always there, ruining her plans. Well, no more, it would end today. She had gone all out, façade as the level-headed Mayor all but forgotten. She was in her finest gown, of the deepest black, and she stormed through the streets.

Magic – it should be quickly noted here – is an odd thing. When it hasn't been used in a while, it tends to go to one's head. As noted by the gleeful evil laugh ringing out from Regina. The door to the Sheriff’s office slammed backwards, hitting the far wall. Emma's head shot up, and she stepped forward, hands ready to fend off attacked. Regina strutted through, fire-ball held up in her hand. “Hello, Miss Swan.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Cute costume,” she remarked. “You're going to pay for that door.”

**xXx**

Mr. Gold was beginning to wonder why the hell he had waited 28 years for this saviour.

Maybe Little Miss Riding Hood at the diner would be a better option.


End file.
